kriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Dragon Knight
Kamen Rider Dragon Knight is the second season of American Kamen Rider. It began in 2009. It's based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Characters Riders Allies * Frank Taylor - Kit's missing father. * Detective Grimes - Frank's old friend. * Jesse - Kit's young friend. * Maya Young * Trent Mosely * Lacey Sheridan - Maya's best friend. * Grace Kiefer - Maya's aunt. * Michelle Walsh - Maya's rival. * Sergeant Dan Ramirez - Chris' father. Villains * General Xaviax * Gelnewt - Xaviax's newt-like footsoldiers. * Sheerghosts - Xaviax's dradonfly-like alternative footsoldiers. ** Raydragoons - Sheerghosts' evolved form. ** Hydragoons- Sheerghosts' alternative evolved form. Monsters Arsenal * V-Buckles - The Riders' henshin device. * Advent Deck - A crest-engraved card holder which holds the Advent Cards. ** Advent Cards - Cards that the Riders use during a battle. *** Strike Vent - The Riders' finishing attack. *** Survive Mode * Visors - Card readers that each Rider inserts their card into. ** Drag Visor - Dragon Knight's card reader, which is also a right-handed gaunlet. *** Drag Visor-Zwei - Dragon Knight Survive Mode's visor that turned into a dragon-like gun. ** Dark Visor - Wing Knight's card reader, which is located in his sword. *** Dark Visor-Zwei - Wing Knight Survive Mode's visor that turned into a rapier. ** Scissors Pincer - Inscisor's visor that is shaped like scissor-like pincers. ** Magnu Visor - Torque's visor that's a submachine gun. ** Bio Visor - Camo's visor that's located on his left leg. ** Metal Visor - Thrust's visor that's located on his left shoulder. ** Evil Visor - Sting's visor that can also be used as a shield & weapon. ** Veno Visor - Strike's visor that resembles a staff with a cobra's head. ** Dest Visor - Axe's visor that resembles an axe. ** Antelope Visor - Spear's visor that's located on his right knee. ** Blanc Visor - Siren's visor that resembles a rapier. ** Gold Visor - Wrath's visor that resembles a scepter tipped with a phoenix ornament. ** Black Drag Visor - Onyx's visor that resembles Dragon Knight's visor. * Dragon Knight's Weapons ** Drag Saber - Dragon Knight's weapon, a sword. ** Drag Shield - Dragon Knight's guarding weapon that resembles the bottom of a dragon. * Wing Knight's Weapons ** Wing Lancer - Wing Knight's weapon, a lance. * Torque's Weapons ** Giga Launcher - Torque's weapon, a bazooka. ** Giga Cannon - Torque's secondary weapon that's located in his backpack. ** Giga Armor - Torque's guarding weapon. * Camo's Weapons ** Bio Winder - Camo's weapon, a yo-yo-like whip. * Thrust's Weapons ** Metal Horn - Thrust's weapon that's shaped like a rhino's horn. * Sting's Weapons ** Evil Whip - Sting's weapon, a whip. * Strike's Weapons ** Veno Blade - Strike's weapon, a spiral-bladed saber. * Axe's Weapons ** Dest Claw - Axe's weapon, two gaunlets that resembles Destwilder's claws. * Spear's Weapons ** Antelope Stab - Spear's weapon, a double-drill gaunlet. * Siren's Weapons ** Wing Shield - Siren's guarding weapon. ** Wing Lancer - Siren's weapon, a lance. * Wrath's Weapons ** Gold Sabers - Wrath's weapon, a pair of sabers. ** Gold Shield - Wrath's guarding weapon. * Onyx's Weapons ** Black Drag Saber - Onyx's weapon that resembles Dragon Knight's weapon. Vehicles Contract Beasts * Dragreder - Dragon Knight's contract beast, a red mechanical dragon. ** Dragranzer - Dragreder's next evolution when Dragon Knight's in his Survive Mode. * Black Wing - Wing Knight's contract beast, a giant mechanical bat. ** Black Raider - Black Wing's next evolution when Wing Knight's in his Survive Mode. * Volcancer - Inscisor's contract beast, a mechanical crab monster. * Magnugiga - Torque's contract beast, a giant bull robot. * Genocider - A contract beast that's formed from Evildiver, Venosnaker, & Metalgelas. ** Evildiver - Sting's contract beast, a flying mechanical stingray. ** Venosnaker - Strike's contract beast, a giant mechanical cobra. ** Metalgelas - Thrust's contract beast, an armored rhino beast. * Destwilder - Axe's contract beast, an armored tiger beast. * Gigazelle(s) - Spear's contract beast, an antelope monster that usually comes in a herd. * Blancwing - Siren's contract beast, a giant mechanical swan. * Biogreeza - Camo's contract beast, an iguana/chameleon monster. * Goldphoenix - Wrath's contract beast, a giant golden mechanical phoenix. * Dragblacker - Onyx's contract beast, the dark version of Dragreder. * Psychorogue - Eubulon's contract beast.